Days like These
by Angelcake Jr
Summary: Haley Bryson has lived the first 13 years of her life without her biological father. But when her mother gets caught up in a bad situation, Haley might be safest with her unknown father in London. And just like that, Haley is shipped off to stay with the infamous Sherlock Holmes and Dr. John Watson, hoping her life might return to normal again. A little OOC, I own nothing but my OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first story so I hope you like it. Thanks to Ziguenerweisen for being my beta.**

Chapter one:

Haley Bryson lived the first 13 years of her life without ever seeing or hearing from her biological father. She felt she didn't need him because her mother remarried when she was two. Another father figure in her life seemed unneeded.

Although, she sometimes wondered what attributes she inherited from him. She was incredibly talented at making deductions. A trait that was not apparent in the rest of her family. However, the compassion she received from her mother, prevented her from using this talent too often in fear of hurting someone's feelings. She could never go up and tell someone their smoking habit is causing them to live a shorter life.

Haley's mother, Abbey Bryson, is as normal as people can get. She is an accountant that makes a very reasonable income with her husband. Though, Mrs. Bryson has always felt she could survive just fine on her own. Past her kind eyes is a secretive and curious person. Her curiosity has gotten herself and her family into a bad situation. An ordinary person might collapse under that sort of pressure.

Haley realizes this once she walks through the door.

To Haley it was just another normal day. Somewhat boring but, that was normal.

Haley was sitting at her desk in her room, doing homework and laughing about how awful a first date her English teacher had the night before, when her mother barged into the apartment.

Her rapid footsteps told Haley something was wrong. Haley stiffened. Other people's pain bothered her and she always felt obligated to help them.

"Haley?" her mother called from the kitchen. Abbey Bryson was rapidly packing food into a container of some sort, making loud noises.

"Yes," Haley replied. She wondered what was so urgent. All sorts of horrible situations came to Haley's mind, which made her shudder.

Mrs. Bryson walked into Haley's room sparking a look of curiosity on Haley's face.

"What?" asked Haley. She had never seen her mother this worried before.

"I am so sorry honey," Mrs. Bryson said, "There is a couple of bad things going on right now. I know this might sound strange but, I need you to get your suitcase and pack as much as things as you can into it." Mrs. Bryson walked over to Haley's closet and pulled out a gray suitcase. She brought it over to Haley's bed.

Part of a plane-ticket to London stuck out of Abbey Bryson's coat pocket. Haley immediately noticed it.

"Am I going to London?" Haley asked. She had never been to London. Though, she figured it would be like New York, where she lived. Tons of people with bigger priorities than making sure the person they just bumped into was ok.

"Um," Mrs. Bryson's eyes fell to the ticket in her coat. She was always surprised how much her daughter could notice things, "...well yes. I guess there's no other way of putting it. You are going to London. I am so sorry about all of this. I know how strange this must be to you." Mrs. Bryson hurried over to Haley's dresser and pulled out a lump of clothes. She then hurried back over to Haley's bed and dropped her clothes in.

Haley realized she was now shaking. "Mom?"

Abbey Bryson faced her daughter with watery eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Haley.

"Things just aren't safe right now and you need to go to London." Abbey Bryson said, "... I'm having you stay with you biological father there."

Haley's eye's widened. She remembered all the times she asked her mother about her father but, Mrs. Bryson never answered. Haley eventually dropped the subject seeing how much it pained her mother.

"You've never even talked to me about him but, now you want me to stay with him?" asked Haley, instantly feeling guilty about how rude she sounded.

"I am so sorry," Mrs. Bryson was now sitting on Haley's bed crying to herself, "Everything will be explained in time. As I said before I feel that you will be safest with him. I have a letter you need to give to him. I'm sorry but, he doesn't even know you exist." Mrs. Bryson reached deep into another pocket of her coat and pulled out a letter, sobbing horribly.

Haley grabbed it and studied it.

"Sherlock Holmes," she read out loud and stared at her mother. She had never heard that name before.

Abbey Bryson nodded and wiped a tear of her check, "Sherlock."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two:

For some odd reason Haley loved plane rides. She found it so interesting to deduce facts about passengers around her. Most people on a 10 hour plane trip to London are quite strange.

Haley was looking at photos of her family for what seemed like the 100th time. She missed her family. She was extremely worried about them. Well, not so much her step-father but, defiantly her mother and her sister, Allora. The pictures of the three of them did not ease the pain.

Haley turned to the passenger next to her. She saw the man was thinking hard about something. Haley noticed his hands and that they were playing with the plane-ticket. He was tearing it up into little pieces.

_OCD, _concluded Haley.

She turned to him and smiled, "Hi"

He turned back at her, "Hello."

Haley decided to make this man feel better, as she often did with stangers.

"I'm going to London to visit my brother with OCD. He is such a nice guy. Really he is. His OCD always got in the way of things though. Made many things pretty hard. Luckily we found him a good support group and he got all better. It just goes to show you can do anything if you out your heart into it. And here I am once thinking it was the cancer survivors that had all the inspirational stories. Oh I'm sorry. I always talk to much. My mother says I need to slow down some, don't you think?"

The guy just nodded at Haley and continued playing with his plane-ticket.

Haley sighed. Normally helping people made her feel better but, now she was lost in the painful reality of her life.

The only things her mother told her about Sherlock was that they only dated for two months in collage when her mother was still living in London. The other was that Sherlock Holmes was a very peculiar man. He could deduce things just like Haley could but, unlike her he felt the need to share what he had observed. Mrs. Bryson told Haley to try not to be offended if he talks about you in a weird way.

Haley felt a since of uncertainty when her plane landed.

What if her mother was wrong? What if Sherlock Holmes sends her away? She knew almost nothing about him.

Thoughts like these lasted all through baggage claiming and the taxi ride to 221b Baker Street.

Baker Street was a very nice place. Not exactly like New York City as Haley once thought.

Haley felt reluctant to go in once she arrived at the door step of 221b. She sighed and knocked on the door.

A small, elderly woman opened the door. From what Haley could tell she seemed very nice.

"Oh dear, you must be here for Sherlock," the woman laughed. Haley concluded almost everyone that came here was looking for him. She wondered why.

Haley nodded. Words did not seem like an option of communication in front of her.

"Well he's right up this way," said the woman pointing to some stairs.

"Thanks ," replied Haley.

Nervousness flooded Haley's brain. However, she relaxed once she heard the melody of someone playing the violin. She too played the violin but, just for a couple of years. She wasn't nearly as good.

She opened the door to the flat. A tall, slender man with curly black hair and light gray-green eyes, quickly moved a bow across a violin. He did not stop when Haley entered.

Haley instantly recognized similarities between them. She had high cheek bones and alabaster skin just like him. Although, she had wavy dark brown hair and darker green eyes.

Another man, that was shorter and perhaps older, was sitting in a chair across the room. He got up the instant Haley walked in.

"Hi," he said to her, "You must have a case for us. Oh who am I kidding, everyone that comes does." His gentleness relaxed Haley.

_Army doctor,_ thought Haley. She could tell by the way he walked and spoke.

"No," Sherlock said. He deep voice echoed in her ears, "She has a letter."

Haley nodded, "Ya. I do." _Good observation._

"American. More precisely from New York. Spent the last day traveling in a plane to get here. This letter must be quite important. Huh?" Sherlock stretched out his hand.

Mrs. Bryson's letter was grabbed from Haley's coat pocket, by her, and handed to Sherlock.

Sherlock opened the letter and began reading.

Haley, again, felt nervousness all over. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

Sherlock's eyes turned from boredom to a different emotion. Perhaps confusion.

"No," he said aloud when he finished. He sat down in a chair across from Haley. And he put his hands in a position, like he was praying up, to his nose. His eye's stared out into space.

Haley stared briefly at Sherlock, wondering what he was thinking.

John Watson was of course confused as well.

"Would you mind if I read the letter too?" asked John. He never liked it when Sherlock knew more than him.

Haley shrugged, "I don't mind. I'm not even allowed to read it."

Sherlock's eyes now we're staring at Haley. Haley was staring back at him but, with probably more nervousness.

"No," Sherlock said again. However, this time he sounded less sure.

"Oh my God," exclaimed John when he finished. He looked at Sherlock, then at Haley, then back at Sherlock. He too was contemplating the idea.

"Is it even possible?" asked John.

"Of course it is. It's the biological function of mankind," Sherlock replied still looking at Haley.

"No that's not what I meant. I mean is it possible with you and her-"

"Haley," said Haley, "My name is Haley."

"Right," said John, "Sherlock?"

"Yes," Sherlock stated. However, it wasn't exactly sure what he meant by that. "Abbey," He mumbled quietly.

The three of them sat in silence for a couple of minutes, until Haley finally broke the silence.

"It's not that I don't believe my mother but, I request a DNA test, if you don't mind."

"Why," asked Sherlock, "Are you doubting our resemblance?"

"Or are you worried what the results will show?" retorted Haley. She was usually never this rude.

"Are you?"

"Are you?"

"No."

"Then I don't see why you can't grant me this."

"How strange, I thought you'd be kinder like your mother."

"And I'd thought you be charming like my mother said. Don't change the subject."

"I also think a DNA test would be good," said John.

"Exactly," replied Haley. Though, she wasn't completely sure why she wanted a DNA test.

"You can't go around having DNA tests all the time," Sherlock said.

Finally Sherlock rolled his eyes. He was beginning to be irritated by Haley.

"Fine."

Haley stared at Sherlock intently for the first time since she got there. She noticed he seemed somewhat detached from the world.

"We better get this over with," exclaimed Sherlock. He jumped up from his chair and grabbed his long coat.

Haley got up and followed with John just behind. She was once again longing for the comfort of her mother.

The DNA tests confirmed it: Haley was indeed Sherlock Holmes' daughter. The news made neither of them excited or disgusted. Sherlock simply acted as if their predicament was completely normal. They brought Haley back to their apartment seeming though nothing has happened.

"I suppose we can get Mrs. Hudson to prepare a room for you in 221c," John told Haley who just nodded in reply. He was trying to make Haley feel better.

"What does it matter where she sleeps?" asked Sherlock, "She won't care as long as it's quiet."

Haley wanted reply to him but, because she was so sleepy she didn't have the energy to.

"MRS. HUDSON," yelled Sherlock across the apartment.

"Yes dear," she said when she had come up.

"Haley needs a room to sleep in," explained Sherlock. Haley looked up. It was the first time Sherlock said her name since she arrived.

"Oh hello. You were here earlier. Why do you need to stay?"

"Because her mother is in trouble and she has no where left to go, but here," Sherlock said obviously annoyed at the whole situation.

"Why is here the only place available to her?" asked Mrs. Hudson.

"Because I'm apparently her biological father. Do you mind?" A_ lot actually,_replied Haley in her mind.

"I didn't know you had a daughter"

Sherlock glanced at Haley, "Neither did I." Uneasiness flooded through Haley's.

"Oh well I have an old mattress in apartment 221c. Would you like to stay their, dear?"

"Sure," answered Haley. A deep depression had engulfed her. This place could never be a home to her. Or at least not without her mother.

Haley was led to a room where the wallpaper has nearly gone and the floors squeaked wherever she stood.

A small dusty mattress was in the corner of the room. Haley put her stuff down next to the bed.

"Thanks," She told Mrs. Hudson.

"Not to worry dear," replied Mrs. Hudson, "I'll be back with some sheets and pillows."

Haley slept in a cold, lonely room with tears falling down her face.

_It's not that bad,_ Haley told herself. Although, she was unsure.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

Haley woke up remembering what the day before brought to her. She stretched out her arms and got dressed.

Once she was up she could tell two people were having a conversation but, one of them was not John Watson. His kind voice never echoed through the halls.

Haley was hungry but, Mrs. Hudson was not there either. Her best chance for food would have to be with Sherlock.

She marched upstairs, slowly opened the door, and saw a man older than Sherlock but, resembled him some.

He must be Sherlock's brother.

"OH SHUT UP," exclaimed Sherlock at Mycroft as the two where having tea at the kitchen table.

Mycroft stood up at the presence of Haley and extended his hand, "Hello Haley Bryson. I'm apparently your uncle Mycroft Holmes."

Haley walked over and shook Mycroft's hand, "Nice to meet you."

Mycroft grinned while Sherlock rolled his eye's. Then an idea came to his mind. He wanted to see how smart Haley really was.

"Tell me what you think," ordered Sherlock.

Haley knew instantly that he was talking about Mycroft. However, she wasn't used to saying what she deducted so she decided to bluff.

"Of what?" asked Haley.

"Of him, of course"

"My mother said it's rude to tell someone personal things"

"Your mother isn't here right now is she? Plus, I know how long you've wanted to do it"

Haley gulped. No use in trying to delay the inevitable.

"Mycroft Holmes, how is the diet going?" Haley instantly regretted saying it.

Mycroft's face turned a light shade of pink and Sherlock laughed.

"Just fine, thank you for asking."

"Well if you want some of the pasta Mrs. Hudson made last night I'm sure she'd give you some. She loves the company." Haley's mother would ground her for a month if she said that at home.

She knew that Mycroft was on diet when she saw he's eye's look longingly at Mrs. Hudson's pasta.

Sherlock stopped laughing. "If that's all, Mycroft, then if think you can go now."

"I'll be in touch. Nice meeting you Haley," Mycroft said and then left.

Haley felt miserable.

"That was good," said Sherlock, "I never expected you to say something like that."

"I probably made him feel bad," sighed Haley.

"If anything you probably encouraged him to keep up his diet. So, how you could you tell?"

"He was looking at the pasta as if he hadn't had it in years. The only people that do that are on diets." Haley sighed again, "Is there anything here for breakfast?"

"I don't know. Check in the refrigerator," Sherlock said and then went back in his room.

Haley began to feel alone again. She walked over the the fridge and opened it.

There was an ear in a bag sitting on one of the shelves.

Her eyes widened but, she didn't scream or gasp.

"Oh God. Well it's a right ear. Most likely female because of the earrings. Either just a small person or it belongs to a twelve-year old," Haley deducted.

"You talk to yourself when no one's around?" asked Sherlock. Haley didn't noticed Sherlock came back. He had suprised her.

"Not normally," Haley replied, "I think I'll just go to the cafe below for breakfast." She turned around and left. Sherlock wasn't the greatest company.

As Haley walked downstairs, John Watson entered the apartment.

"Oh, hi Haley. Where are you going?" asked John.

"The cafe below for breakfast. All the food Sherlock has is just an ear," smiled Haley, leaving John, once again, confused.

Haley thought of her mother when she entered the cafe. She remembered having a cup of coffee with her mom in a cafe once. They were laughing about something stupid as moms and daughters normally do. The thought instantly made her sad.

Haley sat down at a table and ordered a cup of tea. She didn't drink tea but, people in London did do, she thought she might as well give it a try.

Haley caught the attention of a cute boy in the cafe. He seemed confident so, he went over to talk to her.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi," Haley replied. Back in New York no guy ever went to talk to her. She had no clue how someone responded in a situation like this.

"I see your from America. On vacation?" asked the cute boy.

Haley wasn't quite sure what the answer was herself so, she said, "I just moved here actually."

"Oh really? You must not know the city very well then. I think I could help you with that."

The boy took out a pen, tore a piece of napkin, and wrote down his number.

"My name's Austin by the way," He stuck out his hand.

Haley shook it, "I'm Haley."

_Just broke up with his girlfriend, _thought Haley. Then Sherlock and John ran out of the apartment and quickly got in a taxi.

"That's strange," said Haley looking at Sherlock and John.

"Oh they're always running around. Can't blame them though that's what consulting detectives do."

"Consulting detectives?" Haley had never heard that term before.

"People who help the police when the police don't know what to do."

"How often does that happen?"

"More often then not."

"That's interesting."

"Oh and did you know he once faked his death?"

Haley sat up starighter in her chair. She did not know this.

She shook her head.

"Ya it was about a year ago. All over the papers."

Haley suddenly didn't want to be in the cafe with Austin anymore.

"I'm think I have to go now," she told Austin, "I'll call you." _Maybe_

"Ok great, bye." _Loser_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four:

Haley walked back into the apartment, thinking of what she just found out. She pondered the idea of why Sherlock faked his death.

Luckily, Mrs. Hudson was back.

"Mrs. Hudson?" asked Haley.

Mrs. Hudson turned around, "Yes dear."

"What exactly is Sherlock's and John's occupation?"

"Well, John is a wonderful doctor. He gives me painkillers for my hip. Sherlock, I think, he calls himself a 'consulting detective'. It's always causes such a noise. I hear sirens all the time. The police always need him for something. It drives me insane sometimes."

Haley nodded.

_Stupid police, s_he thought, _they never get things done._

It was 9:00 at night and Haley and Sherlock were sitting in their living room apartment doing almost nothing. Both of them were extremely bored. Sherlock was plucking his violin on the couch and Haley was reading a book.

"Can I try?" asked Haley. She wanted to play the violin.

Sherlock handed it to her without even looking.

The violin was so smooth and larger than the one Haley used for Orchestra Class.

She began to pluck to first song she had ever learned on the violin.

"Higher third finger on the D-string," Sherlock said. It startled Haley. Everyone she played that song for said it was perfect. Well, everyone but, Sherlock.

She adjusted her finger and started again.

"Now it's too high," Sherlock stated towards Haley.

Haley sighed. She put down the violin on a table.

"Why did you stop?" asked Sherlock.

"It was boring me too much," Haley replied. Everything was boring her. She could be able to have more fun if John was here. But he was on a date.

They sat in silence for a couple more minutes.

"Your mother," said Sherlock. He was trying to make conversation but, that was not one of his strongest traits, "She was a very kind-"

Haley cut him off, "I don't want to talk about my mother." Haley was upset Sherlock reminded her of her mother and what difficulties she must be facing.

"Your bothered by the subject. Why?"

Haley looked up at Sherlock with frustration.

_Is he really this ignorant?_

"Because I have no clue where she is. Only God knows what is so horrible that caused her to stick me with you. She might be in serious danger and I have no way of stopping it!" Haley was almost screaming. Her mother was kind of a touchy subject right now.

Haley instantly regretted saying it.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, "I just miss her and the rest of my family."

Sherlock looked down at Haley. His eye's were studying her.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I have no idea, whatsoever. She told me 'time will tell'. That's so stupid."

Sherlock picked up his violin and began plucking it again. He was deep in thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five:

Haley barely slept that night. She wanted to but, she wasn't that tired. The thought of her mother and her family prevented her from getting any rest.

Haley drew pictures almost all day long. She was complemented on her artwork but, she didn't care. All she wanted was to go home.

It was to be another night where she, Sherlock, and this time John sat around just reading and playing the violin.

However, John brought up something to do.

John Watson walked over to the fridge and exclaimed, "We need milk."

Haley immediately wanted to escape the boredom.

"I'll go and get some," She said. There was nothing better to do.

"Um ok," replied John, "Here's 10 pounds."

He handed her the money and smiled.

"Thanks"

Haley headed out the apartment and noticed the sun was setting.

_Pretty,_ she thought.

She walked down the sidewalk and looked at all the people around her.

There was a man that was upset with his job and a woman headed out on a date.

Haley was surprised how ignorant some of those people were. However, she felt sorry for the problems they went through in life.

Haley walked past a dark alley only to be randomly grabbed by a stranger and pulled to the wall.

A man, that desperately needed to shave, had a hand over Haley's mouth.

Haley tried to scream but, the man's sweaty hands were in her way.

The man laughed a sick twisted laugh. Haley struggled to overcome him.

"Don't scream," he said to her and then pulled out a gun and aimed at her head.

Haley nodded. There was no point in crying.

Then an idea popped in Haley's head. She bit the man's hand, which caused him to let go of her.

"You little-" the man started to say.

Haley punched him in the month before he could finish. He fell over onto the ground

She then took off running out of the alley but, something grabbed her ankle and she fell over.

The man pulled her back over towards him.

His hand once again came over her mouth.

"If you scream or hurt me in any way I will shoot," he firmly told her.

Haley did nothing but, stare at him directly in the eyes. She could tell someone hired him to confront her and that he was from America.

"Good. Now can you tell me where your mother is located?" he asked and took his hand off Haley's mouth.

She gasped for air. "I don't know where she is," she said weakly.

The man punched her in the stomach. "I know your lying. The truth now," he yelled at her.

"I have no idea where she is!" exclaimed Haley.

"YOUR STILL LYING!" screamed the man and he punched Haley again. This time in the cheek.

"Stop! If I knew I would've already told you!," said Haley as she doubled over in pain.

The man raised his hand as if he was about to punch her again but, instead he randomly fell to the ground in a heap.

Haley looked up to see what had happened.

Sherlock was staring at her. He had knocked the man unconscious.

"Thanks," mumbled Haley.

In a hour ambulances were in the street and police had took away the man, now identified as Sammy McKinney.

Haley didn't have any serious injuries, only a couple of bruises on her ribs. Once she was let go, she headed over to Sherlock.

"How did you know that man would attack me?" Haley asked him.

"I didn't know, I observed," replied Sherlock.

Haley smiled, "No, I mean what is what gave it away?"

"I saw the man following you so, I followed him."

"Oh."

"He asked about your mother, right?" Sherlock questioned.

"Ya, he wanted to know where she was located."

"Do you know?"

"Of course not."

Haley sighed. As pretty as London was she wanted to get out of there.

Sherlock walked away to go talk to Lestrade and Donovan. Haley was soon beckoned over as well.

Lestrade put out his hand to Haley.

"Hi, I'm Detective Inspector Lestrade and this is my partner Sargent Donovan."

Haley shook Lestrade's hand. "Hello," she replied.

Donovan smiled kindly at Haley, "Your from American, right?"

Haley nodded. She hated police and their boring questions that anyone with a brain knew the answer to.

"And this man asked you about your mother, right?"

Haley nodded again.

"Why did you come to London?"

"My mother sent me here because, she thought I would be safest with Sherlock."

Donovan looked surprised, "I can't imagine why anyone would think you'd be safe with the freak."

Sherlock rolled his eye's just as Anderson walked over.

Haley stared at Anderson and Donovan. She could tell they were in a romantic relationship.

"Why would you be safe with Sherlock?" mocked Anderson.

"I guess it's because I'm...his daughter, maybe?" said Haley sheepishly. She stared at the ground, not wanting to see their reactions.

However, it was apparent that Donovan and Anderson were laughing.

"Oh God, you poor child," chuckled Anderson.

"Anderson, please shut up. No one cares what you think," said Sherlock.

"Come on Donovan, we need to go down to the station. We'll get back to you," stated Lestrade.

Haley turned to Sherlock as they walked away. "I'm sorry they called you a freak," she told him.

"It doesn't matter. They are just ordinary, boring people who think they are the center of the universe when really they are quite unimportant."

Haley smiled, "Ya, they are pretty oblivious to things sometimes. I bet Donovan and Anderson are headed back to some cheap hotel after they're done working."

Sherlock sighed, "I can find your mother for you."

Haley's eyes widened. "Really?" she asked him.

Sherlock nodded, "None of these bloody cops can. They always miss the important details."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six:

It was 4:00 in the morning and Haley could not get any sleep. She stared at the ceiling reminiscing on the events hours ago. She decided to go upstairs and see Sherlock, she knew that he wouldn't be asleep either.

Haley got out of bed and at the last second, brought the photos of her family with her. The closer she got, the more she could here the violin being played. The melody was soothing but, sad.

Haley opened the door and once again Sherlock did not acknowledge her presence. She sat down on the couch and watched Sherlock continue to play.

Sherlock finished the piece with little satisfaction. He set the violin down and turned to Haley.

Haley stared deeply into his eyes. She saw little emotion.

"London is full of ignorant people," she told him for no apparent reason, "They do not understand the world around them."

Sherlock didn't reply. Instead, he walked over to box, took a nicotine patch out, and put it on.

"Of course they don't," Sherlock stated, "Their minds are so empty and boring they can barely comprehend anything."

"Then why do you help them if you think so lowly of them?" Haley asked. She knew why _she _helped them but, not why Sherlock did.

"I don't help them."

"Yes, you do. You solve cases for random people and solving them gives them closure."

"I do it because it's not boring and it doesn't rot my mind. I have no intention of helping these people."

"Then why are you helping me?" Haley asked.

Sherlock again did not reply. He put another nicotine patch on his arm.

"Well, they say nicotine is highly addictive," said Haley.

"They are right," replied Sherlock. He picked up the violin and began playing it again.

The music was very quite. Almost inaudible. Haley sighed.

She picked the pictures of her family up and began to look through them.

"Hand me one of your mother," commanded Sherlock. Haley hadn't even realized he stopped playing. Sherlock faced the window with his arm out behind him.

Haley handed him her favorite picture. Abbey Bryson was smiling on the Brooklyn Bridge, her hair blowing in the wind.

Sherlock stared at the picture with no emotion.

"So, she married an ordinary man after all?" asked Sherlock. Though it sounded more like a statement.

Haley nodded, "A regular, boring, ordinary man."

"Life must be boring for you."

"Extremely," replied Haley, smiling.

"Your mom probably has uncovered some information she shouldn't have," stated Sherlock.

"Maybe, but I would have known. It's easy to tell when she knows something you don't."

Sherlock's eyes flashed a flicker of emotion then when back to their usual state. Haley found it impossible to determine what he had just felt.

"You should go back to bed," Sherlock told Haley.

"I'm not tired."

"Then read a book. I have work to do."

Haley nodded. She got up, purposely leaving the photographs on a table, and left. It was no use trying to connect with a sociopath.


End file.
